What Happens Next
by BLav527
Summary: Modern AU. A slow night at the Seven Hells bar leads to a game of truth or dare. In which Jaime and Brienne dare to move forward and Sansa and Tyrion tell it like it is.
1. Dare You to Move

AN's: **UPDATE 5/17/13. Last week I posted this as a 600 word fluff drabble. However, the idea stayed with me and would not leave me alone until it morphed into this. This part is much longer now, and it will be three parts. Part two will include just Sansa and Tyrion. I'm sorry if that isn't your thing, but I hope you'll give it a chance anyway. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns them.

* * *

**Part I – **_**Dare You to Move**_

* * *

"Really? That's your dare?" Jaime asked incredulously as he looked across the table at his brother. It was a slow Saturday night at the Seven Hells, the bar frequented by upper classman as it was cheap and close to campus. So slow they'd taken to playing truth or dare like a couple of school girls as they became steadily drunker.

Tyrion shrugged, giving him a quiet smile. "Sansa mentioned she was meeting her here later…so yes…that's the dare. Do you accept?"

Jaime took a breath and a drink, swirling the ice in his glass and missing the smirk Tyrion shot Bronn.

"Why?"

"Why not? You've been spending a lot of time together for school…" Tyrion drew out the sentence. "You've become…close."

Jaime rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine."

"Good!" Bronn slapped the table with a grin. "And look who just walked in!"

Jaime turned to the door just in to time to see Brienne enter and head towards the bar.

He picked up his drink and downed it.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen…" He stood, ignoring their catcalls as he made his way toward where she had perched on a bar stool. She wore a short electric blue dress and Jaime couldn't help but notice how it made her legs seem endless.

He strode up to the bar and leaned on the stool beside her.

"Come here often?"

"That's a terrible line, Lannister. Even for you," she answered without looking at him, gesturing at the bartender for her usual.

"That hurts me, Brienne, truly. I save my best material for you."

She faced him now. "Lucky me. Have you seen Sansa? She was supposed to meet me here."

"No," he replied. "Buy you a drink?"

The bartender sat her vodka soda on a cocktail napkin. She lifted it to her lips.

"I have a drink."

"Buy you another?"

"Trying to get me sloshed, Lannister?" She glanced over his shoulder to where Tyrion and Bronn watched them. She laughed as they tried to look away, not fast enough.

"What? Did they dare you to come over here and buy me a drink?" She asked, and her laughter increased at Jaime's wide eyes. "Playing truth or dare at a bar? That's kind of pathetic, Jaime…again even for you."

Jaime couldn't help but laugh as well. He dropped into the stool.

"It's been a boring night."

"And now?"

She smiled at him and Jaime, not for the first time, thought how astonishing her eyes were.

"Now not so boring," he murmured.

She took a small sip of her drink and Jaime watched as her tongue darted across her lower lip.

"So what happens next?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Jaime blinked at her.

"What happens after you lose your dare?"

He shrugged.

"I suppose they'll come up with another."

Brienne nodded. "I see…" she said slowly. And then…

"I dare you to leave with me."

Jaime's eyebrows shot up, thinking he had heard her wrong. Her eyes had gone slightly wide, as if she had surprised herself, but she did not laugh or even smile.

She was serious.

He grinned and offered her his hand. He chanced a look back at Tyrion and Bronn, who sat with their mouths agape. He could only smirk and allowed her to lead him out into the night.

In the cab, Brienne couldn't help giggling in between breathless kisses.

"Do you think they know?"

"No, not even after that," he answered with a smile, running a hand up her thigh and reveling in the shivers that followed his fingers.

"I thought we had agreed to take the night away from each other," she said, tilting her head as Jaime nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw.

"Then you should have worn a different dress," he said, nibbling at her ear. "Admit it; you wore it to torture me."

Brienne let out a breathy moan, but she couldn't help smirking.

"Mmm yes, very slowly…" she admitted.

Jaime pinched her thigh, causing her to jump. He chuckled. "You really are teasing wench aren't you?" He pressed closer to her. "Your place or mine?"

They went to her place. It was a soft spot for both of them, as it was the place they had begun.

They'd been assigned as partners on a project the semester before last. Their personalities had clashed at first, her expectations of him and his mocking japes at her expense causing an instant rift between them. He had taken to calling her wench, and still did so teasingly to this day. It wasn't until the night before the project was due that she couldn't take it anymore.

She'd punched him.

He'd cursed and left and the next morning she was sure she'd be presenting their project alone. But he'd showed up, and did an admirable job. A week later he'd transferred into her literature course and asked if she'd help him study.

Now, he'd tell her it was the punch that did it for him. The day she knocked sense into him.

So they become study partners and the following semester had them sharing the same classes. He still called her wench, but without the mocking. She still found him an annoyance, or at least she pretended to. A quiet friendship developed from there, and they found themselves meeting to study off campus more and more.

Most of the time they weren't studying. They'd get something to eat or grab a drink at the Seven Hells. One week she'd won a raffle at school for free tickets to the local foreign film theater and he tagged along. Afterwards they had coffee at the café near her apartment and he insisted on walking her home. He then insisted on coming up to see her place and asked why they never studied there. It was a large studio apartment. Her father wanted to get her a one bedroom, but she'd insisted on the studio. She didn't need much. Less space meant less cleaning, something she loathed with a passion. Besides, the one side was made entirely of windows and the view was breathtaking. Jaime said as much when he saw it. He only stayed a few minutes, poking around her bookshelves and collection of antique armor with awe. At the door their gazes lingered for a bit longer than they were used to, and as Brienne shut the door behind him she leaned against it for several moments- not sure what was happening. Jaime, who was leaning on the other side of the wall- didn't know either.

They wouldn't find out until several weeks later.

They had gone to the café again, studying for a test they had in psychology the next day. It was late and they left just before closing. She insisted she was okay to walk home alone and for once he listened to her, but only if she promised to text him when she arrived there. She was so lost in thought on the way that she didn't hear the foot steps behind her until a hand grabbed her bag away from her and another pushed her against a wall. She hit the brick wall hard, but managed to whirl around and swung without looking. She punched the assailant in the face, causing him to stumble. She tried to grab her bag back, but he recovered and managed to punch her in the stomach. She fell over with a groan and then another as he punched her in the mouth. She felt her lip crack and tasted blood as she looked up at the mugger standing over her. It was then that Jaime flew down the street, knocking the man over and punching him repeatedly.

After the police had come and taken their statements, Jaime had tried to convince her to go to the hospital. Brienne just wanted to go home, and she didn't fight him or say anything at all when he came with her. He led her to the couch, sitting in front of her on the coffee table as he cleaned her cut lip while she held an ice pack to his bruised hand.

That was the moment things changed between them. Maybe it was because she was still so shaken up. Maybe because he felt like a knight rescuing a damsel in distress. Maybe it was because he was Jaime and she was Brienne. They didn't know. All they could feel was the tension hanging over them- that had always been hanging over them. And in that moment, they both decided to stop ignoring it. So it was with his bruised hand held in both of hers and his hand on her cheek, his thumb pressed against her cut lip. That was their first kiss.

He was her first everything

She remembered the way he had pushed her back onto the couch and stretched out over her. He remembered the way she looked up at him, astonishing blue eyes wide with passion. There were no words. Neither of them knew what to say. They just moved together.

She was clumsy, but he was patient.

Afterwards they lay in her bed together, just staring until sleep took them both.

The next morning they woke and went to their class together. They took the test, though neither knew or even cared how they did. They returned to her apartment immediately and spent the entire weekend there in bed.

That had been about two months ago and it had been much like that ever since. They hadn't established if they were in a relationship. Their friends had their suspicions but they never came right out with it. They were just...together. Whatever that meant.

Brienne contemplated that as she lay in her bed that night, Jaime asleep beside her. Her blue dress was a rumpled heap on the floor. His shirt was torn from when she'd ripped it off of him.

With a contented sigh, Brienne reached for her mobile and sent Sansa a quick apology text. She then turned on her side and propped up on her elbow, facing Jaime. Brienne took in his slow breathing and the way his hair fell over his face in sleep. Her phone beeped Sana's reply and Jaime stirred, blinking up at her.

"You're still awake?"

"Just texting Sansa to apologize," she answered.

"Mm," Jaime nodded, turning to wrap an arm around her and pulling her closer. He kissed her collar bone. She rested her forehead against his, letting him hold her.

"Did she stay at the bar?" he asked sleepily.

Brienne gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I think she is with Tyrion..."

"Good," Jaime chuckled. "Maybe he'll make a move finally."

She smiled a little. "Maybe," she sighed.

His arms tightened around her.

"Are you okay?" He murmured against her skin.

When she didn't answer right away he pushed back to look her in the eyes and cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Brienne worried her lip. "I…" she started, and then thought to hell with it. She might as well tell him.

"I was just thinking...that maybe we should...tell people...about us."

Jaime looked at her quizzically.

"Well," he started. "It's not as if we're hiding it exactly. We're certainly not fooling anyone…" He laughed, thinking of Tyron's dare. "I suppose we know, we just haven't said it. And they know, they just haven't asked."

"I'd like to say it," Brienne said firmly.

Jaime sat up with a smirk, his eyes sparkling.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Brienne punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" She covered her face. "I'm just…I mean…it's okay if you don't want to. I know… I know I'm not like most girlfriends...I'm no beauty..."

She felt the mood in the room change instantly and she regretted the words as soon they left her mouth.

Before she knew it he had grabbed her, swiftly turning their bodies so that he was atop her. He held her down roughly, his green eyes boring into hers.

"Don't ever say that," He said his voice low and gruff. "Don't even think it. You know I don't give a shit about that. You are what matters. You are what I want. You are _mine_."

Her eyes were wide and glistening and she tried to lift her hand to touch him. "Jaime…"

His grip tightened. "Say it," he growled.

Her heart was pounding, but she willed herself not to tremble under him. She looked into his eyes and saw everything she could ever want there.

"I'm yours," she said, the words sure and true.

His lips crashed down on hers, kissing her roughly and branding her. She mimicked his actions just so, their need building. She felt him harden against her and she gripped his shoulders.

"Jaime," she moaned against his mouth. It was a desperate plea.

He broke the kiss, panting above her and shifted. He slid into her with groan as she gasped and met his rhythm. He brought his hand up and touched her face gently.

"Brienne…" He breathed her named like a prayer. "Brienne…I lo-"

"Shh," she brought his head back down to kiss him again. "I know...me too."


	2. How It Is

AN's: **UPDATE 5/17/13. Last week I posted this as a 600 word fluff drabble ****that was strictly JaimexBrienne** . However, the idea stayed with me and would not leave me alone until it morphed into this. This will now have three parts. Part one is now longer and part two will include just Sansa and Tyrion. I'm sorry if that isn't your thing, but I hope you'll give it a chance anyway. Part III is in the works. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns them.

* * *

**Part II – **_**How It Is**_

* * *

To say that Tyrion was surprised when Jaime left with Brienne was an understatement. While he suspected that his older brother's "we're just friends" line was bullshit, he hadn't expected anything to come from his dare.

He was happy for Jaime. As strange as it seemed, he and Brienne suited each other.

"Here's to them," he said aloud, raising his glass. He finished the drink and gestured to the waitress walking by for another.

Bored with their game of truth or dare, Bronn had sauntered away toward the brunette that kept giving him eyes from the corner of the bar.

Which left Tyrion alone.

The waitress brought his drink and Tyrion looked up from his musings just in time to see Sansa Stark enter the bar. He set his glass down and watched as she strode in, her auburn locks loose around her shoulders. She stopped in front of the bar, her eyes scanning the crowd as she looked for Brienne. Finally, her gaze met his. She smiled, making her way towards him, eyes still seeking out her friend and turning the heads of many a man in the bar as she passed.

She squeezed into the booth beside him with a friendly greeting over the white noise and ordered a drink.

She smelled of lilacs.

"Tyrion?"

He blinked rapidly, not realizing she had spoken.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you had seen Brienne… she was supposed to meet me."

He nodded.

"Ah yes," he took a drink. "Very briefly. She left not long ago…with Jaime."

Sana's eyes went wide.

"Really?" she smiled wider.

He told her about their game and how he had dared Jaime.

She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting.

"Well it's about time."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

"So you know something then?"

The waitress brought Sansa's appletini.

"Oh I have my suspicions," she answered after taking a sip of the drink. "And Brienne is a terrible liar, but she seems so happy with whatever it is they have…I didn't want to push just yet…"

Tyrion nodded in agreement.

"Well if the show they put on is any indication, we should know soon enough."

Sansa's mobile buzzed and he saw Brienne's name light up on the screen.

"Maybe sooner," she said, reading the text with a laugh and leaned closer to him so he could read it.

_S- can't make it tonight. Something came up. Make it up to you tomorrow? - B_

"I bet _something _came up," Tyrion snorted when Sansa swatted his arm.

"Oh stop! I'm happy for them."

He agreed, watching as she re-read the message with a wistful sigh. Then, something in her expression changed and quicker than lightning the soft smile she wore changed to a smirk. She hit reply and sent Brienne a message of her own.

"I have an idea," she exclaimed and pressed send.

She turned that smirk and her sparkling eyes on him.

"To make it up to me, I'm going to have Brienne meet me for lunch tomorrow. And, since Jaime has ditched you for the night as well, you should call him in the morning and do the same."

Tyrion's grin spread slowly over his face, catching on.

"And if we just so happen to all be having lunch at the same place and time…"

"Well, wouldn't that be a lovely coincidence?" Sansa finished for him, knocking back her drink and doing a tiny victory dance that caused her leg to press against his under the table.

Tyrion pretended not to notice.

"I'm buying you another drink," He stated, gesturing to the waitress. "For being brilliantly duplicitous." He looked at her in awe. "I wouldn't have thought it."

She smiled at him and leaned over the table again.

"Oh Tyrion…the things you don't know about me."

He took a drink.

"Like what?" he asked softly.

Sansa held his gaze for a moment. Several moments. Perhaps an eternity. Who's to say?

Tyrion could look at her forever.

She titled her head, leaning back only slightly against the booth.

"Well, since Jaime and Brienne are being the daring ones tonight…perhaps we should follow suit and finish the game properly?"

Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked as their next round arrived.

"Truth or dare," she explained after sipping her drink. "We should tell each other some truths."

_A dangerous game_, Tyrion thought. Very dangerous, considering how much he'd had to drink already. Still, that same reason emboldened him. That and the fact that Sana's leg was still pressed against his and she showed no sign of moving it.

"You're on," he agreed softly, bringing the glass to his lips. "And you're first."

Sansa smiled, seemingly pleased at his agreement. She brought her hand up to tap her chin in thought.

They started off slowly, talking about school, their families, and their interests. Before they knew it almost an hour had past and several more drinks had been consumed.

It was Sansa's turn again.

"Okay, let's see…oh!" She turned to him with a smirk.

"I really don't like your sister."

Tyrion chuckled and clinked his glass to hers.

"Cheers. Neither do I."

She laughed and he couldn't help but join her.

"Yes, she is particularly horrible isn't she?" He trailed off. "Well, in keeping with the theme- I do like your sister."

He watched as Sansa's face lit up.

"Arya, the spitfire!" She smiled. "Ugh, I remember how we used to fight! She is something, isn't she? Always telling it like it is. Always so brave. Truth? I envy that about her."

She looked into her glass, her expression wistful.

"You're more like her than you know," he told her. "Truth."

She gave him a small smile.

"It's your turn."

He nodded, thinking for a moment. There was one truth he hadn't told her yet.

"I'm writing a book."

The smile spread across her face. "Really? What's it about?"

Tyrion shrugged and waved his hand in front him. "Oh you know…life, death…love…"

Sansa leaned towards him with interest. "Does it have a happy ending?"

Tyrion looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed from drinking, her hair now curling slightly due to the heat in the room.

He felt warm himself.

"I don't know yet," he replied softly.

She didn't look away. The leg that was pressed against his suddenly pressed closer.

Tyrion swallowed.

"Your turn."

"A truth?" She started, placing a hand on the table, close to his. "I'm having a great time…" she trailed off and inched her hand closer. "I'm glad we were both ditched tonight."

Tyrion looked at their hands, almost touching, and then back into her eyes. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, but he ignored it. He leaned forward.

"So am I."

"I think this is how it should be…"

Her little finger grazed his and she moved closer.

"So do I….Sansa…"

All coherent thought left him as he tilted his head towards hers inch by inch, almost there but just waiting for-

"I want you to kiss me, Tyrion," she told him in one quick breath.

And so he did. He brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to him. His lips brushed hers once, twice. She gave a tiny sigh and Tyrion pressed forward, his tongue darting out between her lips. He touched it to hers softly, tasting her appletini. She made a noise like a purr and her hand went to his chest, her fingers tightening around his shirt.

Her mobile buzzed and they broke apart, both out of breath and looked at the phone and Brienne's reply.

Sansa smiled, still gripping his shirt.

"She's in." She looked at him, her blue eyes intense and swimming with emotion. "Should we make a plan?"

Tyrion smiled at her, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Later."

He kissed her again.


	3. Where You Fell

AN's: So remember when I said this was going to be three parts? Yeah…well this story still won't leave me alone. I'm going to say that the next chapter _should_ be the last, but who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns them.

* * *

_**Part III – Where You Fell**_

* * *

Sansa's eyes flickered open. She squinted at the light streaming through her windows with a small groan. She'd forgotten to close the curtains.

She lifted her head slightly, another groan escaping her lips as she pressed her hand to her pounding head.

Too many appletinis.

She laid her head back down on the sofa cushions, not wanting to leave the warmth of the couch even to block out the annoying light. She placed her hand over Tyrion's, who lay behind her on the couch, his arms wrapped securely around her.

Sansa smiled softly to herself as she felt his breath against her neck and the steady pressure of his chest against her back.

Deciding it best not to spend the rest of night making out at the bar, they trooped happily (and drunkenly) to her apartment. Once there, they collapsed on the couch together, whispering and laughing in between lazy kisses in the dark.

Sansa felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach just thinking about it. Tyrion's soft lips pressed against hers, his hands holding her...his intense eyes looking at her like she was the only woman in the world.

They'd met on a rainy afternoon in the campus library. Sansa had been looking for a book for her philosophy course and had come up with nothing. Somewhere in her search she'd gotten turned around in the stacks. Trying to maneuver her way back to the front of the library, she'd bumped into him, causing him to drop the books in his arms. She apologized profusely, bending down to help him, only to find the book she needed in his hand.

In her excitement she grabbed it out of his hand and jumped up with a loud "hooray" and a little dance.

When she looked back at him he was watching her with a smile and a curious gleam in his eye. He walked her back to the front of the library, and they soon learned they had a few more classes together. As he left, he took her hand and said he was glad he was able to help her find what she was looking for.

Over the next year or so they became good friends. Often studying together or just hanging out at the bar or anything else they could think of. He had come to several of the parties she had thrown at her apartment and he became her closest friend next to Brienne. Still, she couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her all that time. She couldn't deny she had always felt something, but was never quite sure how to act on it.

Now, thinking back to the night before and lying in his arms, she found that telling the truth was all that was needed. She felt him stir behind her and she sat up on the couch, turning to face him just as his eyes opened. He blinked several times as he registered her.

"Sansa?" His voice was thick with sleep. He brought his hand up to rub at his eyes.

"Good morning," She said softly, touching his cheek.

His hand rested on hers, and he blinked again, as if not sure what was happening.

"Sansa..." he searched for words. "It...it wasn't a dream..."

She smiled, leaning towards him to bring her face close to him. "No...no it wasn't." She brushed her lips against his, laughing when she tried to pull away only to have him take her face in his hands and kiss her eagerly.

They were both breathless when they parted, and Tyrion stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Good morning indeed," he murmured. "Sansa...you have no idea how long I've wanted this."

She smiled, settling comfortably against his chest. "I have an idea…I just don't know why we waited so long."

"Hmm…" Tyrion pulled her towards him again. "What do you say we make up for lost time?"

Sansa smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tyrion asked, more than a bit annoyed as he tried to catch up with Jaime. His brother was walking briskly ahead of him. Tyrion checked his watch and then his phone. Sansa hadn't texted him yet to tell him of her and Brienne's arrival at the diner. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought about Sansa and the blissful morning they had spent together. They had made plans to go back to her place later for dinner- after their little 'meeting' with Jaime and Brienne.

"I thought we were going to lunch," He went on when he was side by side with his brother again. "I'm starving."

"Yes, yes, we're going," Jaime assured him as they turned the corner. "I just have to pick something up first."

"Pick what up?" Tryion asked as he followed Jaime into a store, checking his phone again for a text. He looked up in time to see his brother walk up to the front of the store. He followed, still looking at his phone. Jaime pulled a card out of his wallet, handing it to the clerk behind the counter.

"Very good, sir. It will be just a moment." He disappeared into the back.

Tyrion blinked and looked around, taking in his surroundings. There were glass counters around the parameter of the store, locked inside were all glittering diamonds and other precious stones.

A jewelry store.

He narrowed his eyes and looked again to Jaime. His brother was wringing his hands in a nervous manner and rocking back on his heels.

"Jaime…" Tryion started. "Why are we in a jewelry store?"

Jaime turned to him, scratching the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well…"

"Here you are, sir." The clerk reappeared behind the counter and handed Jaime his order.

Jaime looked down at the small, black box in his hand and nodded with a smile before closing it with snap.

"Yes…yes it's perfect. Thank you."

The clerk nodded and moved on to help another customer.

Jaime looked back at Tyrion. His eyes were bright, and he smiled.

"Tyrion…I have something to tell you…" he started, handing the box to Tyrion.

Tyrion eyed him, already having an idea of what was in the box and not quite believing it. His suspicions were confirmed when he lifted the lid to see a diamond ring surrounded with sapphires nestled inside.

His phone beeped and Tyrion saw the message from Sansa. They were at the diner.

"Oh, bloody hell..."


	4. What Happens Next

AN's: Well here it is- the final chapter! Fluff makes the world go round! I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns them.

* * *

**Part IV**_** - What Happens Next**_

* * *

Once again, Tyrion was doing his best to catch up to his brother as they made their way to the diner. He'd tried texting Sansa to abort the plan but had not heard back.

"Jaime," He said out of breath. "I appreciate that you and Brienne want to 'come out' about your relationship, so to speak. But don't you think it's a little soon for an engagement?"

Jaime stopped and moved to the side, the ring box still clutched in his hand.

"Remember that night a few months ago?" He began. "When I came over your place with a black eye?"

Tyrion recalled the night. Jaime had stopped by very late with the black eye, a stupid smile, and no explanation.

"Yes…"

"You asked me what was wrong, what happened. I told you not to ask... that nothing was wrong. Because there wasn't..." Jaime trailed off, that stupid smile returning to his handsome features. "Everything was right. Brienne had punched me and it….woke me up…to everything. Her. Me. I went to the store and I bought this ring and I asked them to hold until…well until now."

He stopped and looked at his brother.

"I knew then…and I know now. She's the one."

For once, Tyrion was at a loss for words. All he could do was smile.

"When are you going to ask her?"

* * *

"So, what did you end up doing last night?" Sansa asked, feigning nonchalance as she sipped her iced tea.

Brienne looked across the table at her friend. She toyed with the straw in her glass of water.

"Oh ya know…" She shrugged, trying not to blush and knowing she was failing miserably. She and Jaime had agreed to come clean, but at the right time. She quickly changed the subject.

"So, did Tyrion finally make a move?"

She couldn't help but smile as Sansa coughed into her drink.

"Nicely played," Sansa laughed, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

The two eyed each other across the table. Neither blinked. Neither bulked.

The bell on the door jingled and Sansa smiled.

"Oh look! It's Tyrion and Jaime!"

Brienne whipped around as Tyrion and Jaime walked into the diner.

"Hey guys!" Sansa waved them over, a little too enthusiastically. "Over here!"

"What are you doing here?" Brienne asked as they approached the table. She watched as Tyrion slid into the chair next to Sansa. She couldn't make out the expression on his face, but when he leaned over and whispered in Sansa's ear her friend's eyes widened and she made a little squeak.

She looked at Jaime.

He was still standing, looking from her to Sansa and finally, to Tyrion.

"Tyrion...did you…"

Tyrion sighed and lifted his hands in defeat before pointing at Sansa.

"It was her idea!"

Sansa smacked his shoulder and made to stand up.

"Maybe we should go…"

"Wait!" Brienne said, her voice raised. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" she turned back to Jaime. "Again…what are you doing here?"

Jaime looked at her and then around the diner before bursting out in a loud laugh.

"Well, my dear, " he started. "It seems we've been found out." He let out a sigh and pulled something out of his pocket. "And really…I can't think of a more perfect time to do this…"

With that he moved to stand in front of her.

"Excuse me everyone," He announced loudly, making the other diners and most of the wait staff look at him. "I am very sorry to bother you during your luncheon time but I have an important announcement to make..."

Brienne tugged on his arm nervously. "Jaime what in the world are you doing?"

"You'll see in just a moment, wench," Jaime said, undeterred. Brienne turned to Sansa and Tyrion for help, but found her friends staring in rapt attention at Jaime.

She turned back to Jaime just as he continued. "I want everyone in this wonderful establishment to know that, I, Jaime Lannister, am completely, hopelessly, desperately in love with Brienne Tarth," He looked at Brienne then, his smile soft. He took her hand in his with a laugh.

"This isn't where I planned to do this," Jaime said. "But nothing in these past few months has gone as I had planned...and I've never been happier."

Brienne looked at him, she knew her face must be bright red. "Jaime- what..."

Her throat went dry when he knelt in front of her.

"Brienne...you are the most stubborn pig-headed woman I have ever met. But you're also loyal and strong and loving. You're the first person ever, male or female, to give me a black eye...you constantly surprise me and challenge me and you make me want to be _better_..." Jaime held the box in both hands for a moment before opening it.

Brienne gasped.

"I love you, Brienne," Jaime said, his voice suddenly thick. "Will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes, green and shining as a million thoughts raced through her head. _This is a dream. It's too soon. This can't be happening. But he's here, kneeling in front of me. We're in a DINER. There's a ring. A RING. _

"Jaime...I..." Brienne searched for words as her gaze left his eyes and went to the ring.

It was vintage, that much was obvious. Silver or white gold with filigree patterns around the band. In the middle was a clear white diamond surrounded by tiny sapphires. It wasn't a raised setting and Brienne knew when she slipped it on her finger it would fit like glove against her skin. It was simple and at first glance, it wouldn't draw too much attention. It wasn't until you really looked that you saw it. It was her.

He _knew_ her.

She looked back up at him, seeing the love and the trust and everything they were and could be together reflecting back at her. All of the thoughts going through her head left, replaced by only one.

She spoke it, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Yes."

Brienne didn't hear the cheer of the crowd or the applause. She didn't see Sansa, eyes glistening, with one hand covering her mouth as the other gripped Tyrion's hand. She didn't see Tyrion's quiet smile.

All she saw was Jaime, grinning at her. All she felt was the ring on her finger, and then his arms around her, his lips on hers. She laughed against his mouth, more tears spilling as he held her.

"I love you." She said, again and again and again.

"I love you, wench."

He kissed her again before standing and swiping at his eyes. He waved to the other diners and made a little bow before sitting down, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"So…I guess the cat's out of the bag."

They all laughed and Brienne leaned into him with a smile as Sansa grabbed her hand to get a better look at the ring.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Oh I'm so happy for you both!"

"Congratulations," Tyrion said, that same smile on his face.

"I guess we have you two to thank for this little meeting," Jaime said with a chuckle, nodding towards Tyrion and Sansa's joined hands.

The two looked at each other with a smile before Sansa leaned in and kissed him.

"I love happy endings," she said.

"It's far from an ending, love," Tyrion said, brushing his thumb over her cheek before looking back at Brienne and Jaime. "And it all started with a game of truth or dare…the game of life really…" he paused with smile. "What happens next is up to us."


End file.
